Embodiments relate generally to medical devices, and, in particular, to a distal end portion of an optical fiber that has a substantially spherical shape.
During a ureteroscopy procedure, a medical practitioner can insert an endoscope (also can be referred to as a ureteroscope) into a patient's urinary tract, for example, over a guide wire to locate an undesirable object such as a kidney stone or a bladder stone. Once the stone is located, an optical fiber can be introduced into a working channel of the endoscope and advanced within the working channel until the optical fiber comes into contact with or in close proximity to the stone. Electromagnetic radiation from, for example, a holmium (Ho) laser can be directed through the optical fiber towards the stone to break the stone into fragments. The fragments can be removed with a basket tool via the working channel or flushed through normal urinary activity. This type of ureteroscopy procedure, which can be minimally invasive, can be performed under, for example, a general anesthetic.
Many known optical fibers that are used in ureteroscopy procedures have cleaved distal ends with edges that can be relatively sharp. The distal end edge(s) of a known optical fiber can snag on and/or cut into an inner surface (e.g., an inner liner) of a working channel of an endoscope as the optical fiber is advanced within the working channel during a ureteroscopy procedure. In some instances, for example, a snag can result in an undesirable delay during a ureteroscopy procedure and/or in damage (e.g., irreparable harm) to the endoscope. The potential for the distal end of a known optical fiber to snag or cut a working channel of an endoscope is particularly high when the optical fiber is advanced through a portion of the working, channel that is intentionally or accidentally bent during a ureteroscopy procedure. Thus, a need exists for a distal end portion of an optical fiber that can address at least some of these issues.